


Setting In

by Nonbinary_Queen



Series: Shiro’s De-Classified Keith Survival Guide [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 13 years old are quite agressive, Gen, M/M, Sibling relationships based on real life, Supportive Partners, Swearing, dog play date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/pseuds/Nonbinary_Queen
Summary: Adam's 1st week in the Shirogane-Park household.Some serious discussions, siblings shenanigans, and 13 years old being 13 years old.





	Setting In

 

Things in the Shirogane-Park household were going better than expected, but it was only week one so maybe Shiro was just hopeful. Keith had been doing his chores without having to be told twice, and Adam had been cooking dinner most nights. He was also teaching Keith how to cook while doing so, and Keith looked happy about it. The only issue had been related to Keith’s lunches: Adam was horrified to find out that Shiro didn’t pack him a lunch from home, and just gave him $5 in the morning before he left for school, so he could feed himself.  
  
_“Are you insane, do you know how expensive that is? You are giving him 25 dollars a week, when he could have healthier food in a tupperware for less money! It's just as easy as packing him some dinner leftovers. And have you seen school lunches? I know the crap they have in the vending machines at school, do you want him to be malnourished or short forever?”  Adam said while moving frantically around the room._   
_  
_ “Babe, you have known me for 4 years now, you know that I can’t cook. Before you moved in, our dinners were the leftovers from the Holts that Matt would drop off every afternoon.” Shiro took Adam by the hand “After the accident, for the first weeks when I was discharged from the hospital, we would go to their house for dinner. It helped that Keith had already been staying with them, and he was used to Colleen’s cooking, so we just kept having that.”

 

_Shiro sees Adam's expression change as the realization hits him like a train._   
  
_“Shit, Takashi I had honestly forgotten about that.”_   
  
_“My prosthetic is literally beside the bed,” Shiro says jokingly. Adam blushes and fixes his glasses._   


_“I know that, but I had gotten so caught up in us living together, and helping you raise Keith, I forgot why we have to do it at all. Not that I forgot what happened to your parents, I’ve just been focusing so hard how to carry us into our future.”_   
  
_“I think I understand. I mean, I let Keith leave for his friend's house without a fight because I know that is his current coping mechanism, and they make him feel safe. Not that I don’t make him feel safe, but I can feel how he slightly resents me sometimes, how he frowns when I don’t wear my arm. His therapist is also worried, and Lance’s mom called me the other day offering to let  Keith stay there for a weekend, I know she means well but I feel like I’m failing somehow.”_   
  
_“I know I was judging you earlier, but giving Keith five bucks everyday so he can have lunch and pick what to eat himself is really thoughtful.Especially with how hard it is for him when someone makes a decision without what he wants ahead of time,” Adam takes Shiro's face in his hands and kisses his nose. “You are good brother okay? Don’t let me or your brain tell you otherwise.”_

 

* * *

 

Shiro is feeling really good about how everything has been going since the talk.

 

Until Friday, when he gets back from  grocery shopping, and the house is oddly quiet. When he gets to the kitchen, he sees Adam with a cold compress on his wrist.

 

“What happened?” Shiro asks.  


“Just the funniest thing ever, It made getting my wrist and arm twisted completely worth it,” Adam snickers.

 

“So I'm listening to one of the 'Big Hits' playlists in Spotify, and the newest song by BTS comes up for about a few seconds, and I change it. Then Keith just shows up in the living room like ten seconds into the next song, looks at me with absolute betrayal in his eyes. He runs towards me, grabs my arm, twists it, calls me an idiot, and then runs back to his room.” Adam starts laughing.

 

“Having siblings makes absolutely no sense! I don’t know how you've dealt with this, I mean your parents adopted Keith when he was like 5 years old, right?” Shiro nods while he rubs Adam's wrist. “You’ve had 8 years doing this and I've been a only child my whole life, so this is all new to me.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry for not giving you a heads-up, he will get strangely aggressive sometimes. He probably thought you were doing it in purpose, because I do it on purpose,” Shiro laughs “You are so right his betrayal face is hilarious”   
  
“We are terrible for laughing aren’t we?”   
  
“The absolute worst.”   


* * *

  
  
Adam is reading some of his students essays at the kitchen table, while Keith does his homework. Shiro had joined them, but fell asleep, so Keith and Adam were doing their best not to bother him awake.   
  
“Hey Keith, what do you think about going out for dinner?” Adam whispers.   


“Shiro said we could order pizza tonight, we can’t go out,” Keith whispers back, reminding Adam of what Shiro and he spoke about not changing abruptly any plans previously made to help Keith feel comfortable.  


“Oh okay, what kind of pizza do you want to order?”  Adam takes a spare piece of paper and gives it to Keith. “Write it down, I’m gonna check if we have any soda left. We should probably wake Shiro up, he's starting to drool.”

 

Keith chuckles, and starts pinching Shiro’s forehead with his pen.  
  
Adam opens the fridge and shoves his head inside. “C’mon Wilhelm, pull it together,” he mutters to himself   
  
“Babe, did you say something?” says a sleepy Shiro from the table where he is sobbing his red forehead while Keith giggles.   
  
“Just that someone drank the last of the soda, and left the empty bottle in the fridge. Does that sound familiar to you?”

 

Shiro pales, “I’m sure whoever did just forgot to throw the bottle out and feels guilty right now.”   
  
“Shiro you are in trouble, so we should get extra garlic bread so you can deserve forgiveness” Keith offers as a solution “And obviously a soda so I can enjoy my extra cheese pizza”   
  
“I guess if extra garlic bread is what gets me forgiveness is what we should get then,” Shiro sights and pulls out his phone “Give me your list of demands-” pause “-brat”   


Keith pushes Shiro off his chair and runs away not before yelling “KOSMO, GET SHIRO”

* * *

  
Shiro wasn't having a good day.  
  
A student set their lab table on fire, and the post-lab accident protocol was incredibly tedious. Shiro was on hold for nearly 3 hours trying to get a plumber to the school. So he gets closer to the house, and hears yelling, he thinks the worst is happening.   
  
“Hunk, you are crowding me. Matt, tell Hunk to give me some space!” he can clearly hear Katie yelling. 

Matt huffs “Hunk please, would you give my little sister some space so she can dance in peace?” he says, shoulders drooping with exhaustion.  


Shiro slightly relaxes and pushes the key in to the door lock, entering the house quietly. If he pulls this off, he could get to his room without being seen or heard, and might get to nap until dinner. But that was clearly just wishful thinking, the moment he closes the door behind him he get a armful of dog knocking him over.  
  
“Why did Bae-Bae just jump me? I was pretty sure we only owned one dog,”  Shiro mutters, trying to get the dog saliva out of his prosthetic once she’s finishes slobbering all over him.   
  
“Takashi, you're finally here! Help, we're going insane,” Adam says as he grabs his arm pulling Shiro into the living room.

 

“So I picked up them at school like you told me too, and then Keith had the _amazing_ idea of Bae-Bae and Kosmo having a playdate, to which the other kids just cheered on and so I was forced to go get the dog. Thankfully Matt had also just got home, so I brought him along because I was not going to be in charge of four kids and two dogs on my own after a full day watching over teenagers at school!” Adam says in one long, impressive breath.   


“Shiro, my man, could you please kick me and the kids out of your house? I’m tired, I need my bed, Adam caught me just as I got home from a 3-day bender at the lab. Speaking of  which, I should take a look at your arm. I thought of some upgrades to make it easier for you to work with, you are going to absolutely love it!” Matt rambles. On a good day Shiro would be thrilled about it, but he has a migraine building up, and the kids are still yelling in the background.  


“If I kick you out, would you take your dog, sister and drop off Hunk at his house?” Shiro whispers and Matt nods.

 

“Matt you aren’t allowed in my house, it's truly a pity that you have to leave so suddenly” Shiro says in his so-called 'teacher voice'. The kids stop yelling and finally pay attention to him, and he hears the chorus of groans that follow.  
  
“Hear that Katie? We are no longer allowed here, go pick up your stuff we're going home. You too Hunk, I'll drop you off at your house.” Katie groans loudly, but does as Matt tells her.   


“I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but Matt’s car doesn’t smell the best, can I just call my moms and wait for them?” Hunk says looking at Adam.  
  
“Yeah, that’s okay Hunk,” Adam takes a huge breath. “Keith, Lance, if you could please start cleaning up the snack bowls? I'll turn off the playstation and clean the mess here.”   


The boys do quietly as they are told and move to the kitchen, where Hunk follows them so he can call both of his moms from the phone in the hallway. At the same time he hears Katie’s loud steps as she stomps down the stairs, glaring at Matt when she reaches the bottom.  
She gives Matt Bae-Bae’s leash. “I’m ready to go now, I guess?” she speaks quietly from her brother's side, “I’m going to say bye to the guys.”   
  
“I’ll wait for you in the car,” Matt says. Katie leaves and he turns around to face Shiro, as he lays face-down in the couch. “Shiro, remember that we are always looking for new people at the lab."   


“Fuck off Matt,” grumbles Shiro. “This isn’t because of the kid who set the table on fire, it's because I couldn’t get a plumber appointment for this weekend to fix the faulty gas line, they say they have someone available for Friday next week at the earliest, and taking into account this is the only approved maintenance company the school allows. Plusm I had to be on hold with them for hours,” he pouts onto the couch cushion, and feels Adam's hand playing with his hair.  
  
“Go take a nap in bed Takashi, I’ll watch the kids until dinner. But tomorrow you're taking them to the park,” Adam lifts him up and pushes Shiro towards the stairs.

  
“Deal, Mr. Rojas said he would pick Lance after lunch tomorrow,” he kisses Adam’s cheek and starts walking to their bedroom. “Love you”   
  
Shiro feels so happy to have Adam as his support now. He's incredibly lucky that he gets to marry him in the future, and he can't wait for it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I was sick and I tried to write but it ended being a hot mess, so that fic is now the 5th one, and the 4th one is a extremely silly one that is even more self indulgent than usual. I’m hoping I can finish the 5th one within the week now that my beta for the ride has helped me making sense of my feverish writing.
> 
> The BTS thing actually happened with my brother the day I was writing this, I had my phone hooked to the sound bar and 'DNA' started playing, and I changed just as he showed up to the living room, and he fucking twisted my arm, which it already hurt because I had tendinitis, so I obviously had to write it on the fic.
> 
> My Beta this time was Mem which you can find in [tumblr](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com) as emphasis-all-mine and in  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/pseuds/seven%20league%20boots) as seven league boots (memphis)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr [@Bondingrazzledazzletime](bondingrazzledazzletime.tumblr.com) I don’t bite and I like making friends <3


End file.
